InsAngel: The Tale of Angel White
by LuckySox
Summary: Angel is tired of being picked on. What her bullies don't know is that Angel is powerful. They'll get what they deserve. They'll wish they never messed with Angel White. Based on "carrie" by Stephan King. T for language and themes, character deat
1. Principal's Office

_A/n: ok, this is based on "carrie" by Stephan king. Cept it all MRified. If you've read "carrie" or seen the movie verisons, you'll know where this story is headed. Character death_

_Things to know: _

_whole flock are same age_

_Angel and Gaz are not related_

_Nudge, Gaz, and Iggy are pretty mean_

_Jeb and Dr. Martinez are not related to Max_

_Fax and Niggy are present_

_Angel cannot read minds...yet_

**Disclaimer for the entire fiction: I'm only writing this once. James Patteson owns the characters. the plotline is based on something Stephan King wrote. I am merely combining the ideas of 2 great writers. **

Chapter 1

Principal's Office

"Coach Martinez, could you explain to me what happened in the girl's locker room this morning?" Principal Batchelder asked.

His office was crowded with about 20 winged girls. All of them were piled on one side of the room, leaving one lone blonde girl on the other side, her pure white wings drooping to the ground. Only Coach Martinez stood with her.

"The girl's were showering after we finished our workout." Martinez said. "I was in my office when I heard screaming."

"Screaming?" Batchelder asked. "What were they saying?"

"The girls were chanting." Martinez answered, leering at the girls on the opposite side of the room. "They were chanting 'Plug it up' over and over." Martinez put her hand on the lone girl's shoulder. The girl was staring down, avoiding eye contact.

"What happened when you got there?" Batchelder asked.

"I saw the girls crowded in the showers. They were throwing tampons at Angel, who was crying on the ground." Martinez said, with disgust.

When the principal looked at her confused, Martinez added, "Angel had gotten her first period in the showers. This was harassment Mr. Batchelder, and I suggest that they receive a month detention and their prom tickets withheld."

The girls cried in uproar. Body guards kept them from lunging at Martinez and Angel, and quieted them. Well, all of them but one.

"This is so not fair!" Nudge cried. "The girl didn't even, like, know what a period was! She was in the shower screaming 'I'm dying! Somebody help me!', and we were trying to help her, but the stupid bitch…"

"You all ganged up on her, and you maliciously..." Martinez started, but Batchelder silenced her. Martinez was trained to obey her superiors, and stopped accordingly. You had to be trained like this to work at the Lerner School for Gifted Children.

LSGC was a school only for winged children. Years ago, there was an experiment with DNA manipulation and water. It was theorized that, by adding a DNA solution into the water source of a pregnant human, the unborn child's DNA will alter.

The experiment worked. The only thing that went wrong was that the DNA solution was added into the public's water. Children all over the country were born with wings. No one knew what to do with them, so they founded a place just for winged children. Only trained specialists were allowed to handle the children, and armed guards patroled the campus.

Batchelder and Martinez were two of those specialists. LSGC operated like a boarding school, so they were certified teachers. Of course, no amount of training can prepare you for teenage drama.

the principal felt like he rasied these children. They came here as babies, and he watched them grow up. He also had a dillusioned belief that all of the children were naturally good, even when it was obvious that htey were anyting but.

"Coach Martinez, we will not be cruel to these children." Batchleder said. "They say they were only trying to help, and although their methods were…unethical, their intention were good."

"But sir," Martinez pressed, "Angel is very traumatized by this experience! They have to be punished in some way!"

"I'm sure Angie doesn't want to take prom away from her friends." The principal said.

"My name is Angel." Angel muttered, but nobody noticed.

"And why didn't Angie know about menstruation? Isn't it in the science curriculum?" Batchleder asked.

"It's Angel." Angel said louder, but Martinez replied before Batchleder noticed.

"Angel's…mother opted her out of that unit." Martinez said uncertainly. All of the students were given up by their parents, because of their mutations. Except for Angel's mother. Her mother moved just so she could live near enough to the school that Angle didn't have to board there.

"Well, why hadn't Angie's mother said anything about it to her?" the principal asked, trying to understand.

"How would I know?" asked Martinez. "Angel doesn't board here like the others, and I just don't know…"

Martinez was interrupted by the bell. The next class had begun, and all the girls knew that the principal never kept them from class. He would issue a lenient punishment, then dismiss them all.

"Well I don't want any of them to be late for their next class." The principal said, predictably. "Girls, what you did to Angie was wrong—"

"My name is Angel." Angel said through her teeth.

"—she just didn't know what was happening to her. I'm sure next time Angie begins to menstruate—"

"It's not Angie, it's Angel!" Angel said again. The principal continued to ignore her.

"—you should calmly give her _one_ tampon, and _hand _it to her. Your punishment for your actions is one week detention with Coach Martinez. That is all. Angie, I suggest—"

"MY. NAME. IS. ANGEL!" Angel yelled. The principal's coffee suddenly slid off his desk and dropped to the ground, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Oh, clumsy…Well Angel," said the principal, "you are dismissed as well."

The girls filed out. Nudge was high fiving her friends, and they all ran off to class. Angel slowly walked out, hoping that she could block out the voices in the hall. Her hopes were in vain.

"Didja hear about Angel…"

"She's just so stupid! She thought she was dying for god's sakes…"

"Insangel…"

"She's gonna just run off to her crazy mommy and pray…"

"It was the most hilarious thing I've ever witnessed!" Angel heard Nudge exclaim. "It was such a hoot! And all we have is only measly week of detention with Martinez!"

Angel felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Coach Martinez.

"I'm excusing you from Gym for the next two weeks." She said. "and you can go home early. Talk to your mother."

Angel weakly smiled, and made her way to the school doors.

_A/N: review, and i might continue_


	2. Sinner

_A/N: No reviews yet...well, it hasn't started off with action, so I guess i can...understand...sigh_

_i'll just remove this story if no one wants to read it._

Chapter 2

Sinner

The LSGC compound was huge. It was a fenced in community, just so the winged kids could be monitored at all times. They couldn't just fly over the fence, because they all had to wear special bracelets that shocked them if they tried to leave. The exception to this was Angel.

Angel was the only winged kid allowed out, but she couldn't go far. Her mother moved into a cottage about 50 yards from the chain-link fence that surrounded the compound. It really was Angel's only safe haven from everything in LSGC. Of course, it wasn't that safe itself.

Angel crept into the house, hoping to sneak past without alerting her mother.

"Angelica, you're home early." Her mother said. Her mother was making tea. That meant she already did her noon prayers, which also meant she was calmer.

"I got let out early Mama." Angel said. Angel couldn't keep herself form asking what was really nagging her. "I...I started bleeding today…" she said quietly.

Her mother, who was sipping tea, dropped her tea cup. The calmness was gone right away, and her mother frantically grabbed the rosary and rushed into the next room. The prayer room. There were shrines to many saints in this room, and Angel's mother knelt at the statue of St. Mary. After doing the sign of the cross, her mother lunged at Angel.

"How have you sinned?" she asked angrily. "Only sinful, impure women bleed! I was a sinful child, but when I had you, I thought I was forgiven! Heaven sent me an angel I thought!"

Angel's mother pushed her against the wall, and forcing the rosary into Angel's hand.

"You will never be able to atone with your sins now! This curse can never be lifted! Pray, and maybe God will consider sparing you from eternal damnation! I am very disappointed in you!"

"But mama," Angel pleaded. "My teacher said it happened to everyone."

"Are you going to believe heretic sinners, or your own mother?" Angel's mother said, glaring at Angel. Angel submissively knelt in front of the Virgin Mary, pretending to pray. Instead, she was thinking.

_I am not a sinner. I have done nothing wrong in my life. Why did Mama never tell me? I should've been told by someone! Anything to prevent what happened today._

The memory was painful. She was showering like normal, in the dirty scummy corner of the showers because the other girls never let her near the clean parts, when she saw blood running down her leg. What was Angel supposed to think? People weren't meant to bleed from there. Or so she believed.

Angel cried for help, and the girls just laughed at her. Then they started throwing those things at her, yelling and giggling the entire time. Then all the lightbulbs suddenly burst and there was glass everywhere. If Coach Martinez hadn't stopped the chaos…

Angel hated those girls. She never did anything to them, but they tormented her everyday. What Angel hated most was that no one called her by her name. They all knew it, but they never used it. They always called her "stupid bitch", "Christian slut", or her least favorite "Insangel."

Nudge thought she was so clever when she thought up that one. Angel remembered Nudge's exact words two years ago when she made it up. _It's like insane and Angel together, isn't that neat! _No, it wasn't. At least Angel didn't think so.

Angel went up cautiously to her bedroom. It was very neat, her bed was always properly made, her clothes folded neatly in her dresser, and there was nothing out of place. Angel also didn't own a lot of things. Her mother didn't believe in material possession like jewelry, or make-up. They didn't even own a television.

Angel opened her window, and sat in the chair next to it. Her bedroom window faced away from LSFG, so she had a wonderful view of a vast grassy plain, and an endless sky.

This is what Angel did for fun. She daydreamed about flying, flying far away from her obsessively pious mother, and from the horrible people in LSFG. Angel didn't wear a bracelet to keep her near LSFG, so technically nothing was stopping her. But something did, and Angel didn't know what it was.

* * *

Inside LSFG, someone else was staring at the grassy plain, only she was looking through a fence. Max sighed. Freedom was something she only read about. Of course, the one girl in the school who had access to this freedom never took it.

Max felt a wave of guilt come over her. Max could never forgive herself for what she did in that shower to Angel. Max had always participated in harassing Angel. It was just so easy. She never said anything, or fought back, and everyone always had fun. Nudge and Lissa had the most fun. They even made up that name for her, Insangel.

Max never really thought of Angel as a person until today. Seeing Angel terrified, confused and hurt on the shower floor made Max realize how cruel she was to Angel. Max couldn't believe she treated Angel so badly all this time. What's more, Max was best friends with two of Angel's biggest tormentors.

Max rubbed her wrist, where the mechanical bracelet was clamped to her arm. At least Angel got to leave this place. At least Angel wasn't completely abandoned by her parents. At least Angel has a God to believe in.

_I'm going to apologize to Angel._ Max promised herself. _I don't care about what Nudge and Lissa think of it. I need to say sorry._

* * *

Back inside Angel's house, Angel heard a strange sound. It was like someone's voice was echoing in her head. Angel could only catch bits and pieces at first. _I…apologize…Angel…Nudge…Lissa…I need to say sorry._

Angel looked around. No one was there. She hurried out of her room, and out her front door, looking around frantically. Someone was talking to her. Or about her. It sounded like they were right next to her, but there was no one there…

There was someone there. A winged girl was by the fence in LSGC, looking outside longingly. _Oh my god, she's there. _Angel heard. It was certainly the Girl, but her lips weren't moving.

Then Angel suddenly recognized the Girl. She was in the shower, and in the principal's office. Angel began to back up into her house. She didn't want to know what the Girl was saying anymore. _No, please stay. I need to say sorry. I shouldn't have--_

Angel kept walking, and couldn't hear the Girl anymore. She walked right into the prayer room. Angel was hearing voices, which her mother would say was sent form the devils. _Lord, deliver my daughter to salvation…_

That was her mother's voice this time. Angel's mother was now in Angel's head. Angel began to pray, reciting every prayer. She was being punished, but for what?

_I am not a sinner. _Angel thought over and over. _I am not a sinner. I have done nothing wrong. I am not a sinner._

_A/N: i'd love to continue this. but i need to know if anyone will bother reading it._


	3. Discovery

_A/N: Yea, some people are reading!_

_I wasn't clear on the ages. They all are teens, like 17 years old. They are going to prom anyway. _

_I shall always refer to Angel's mother and angel's mother, but you learn her real name here. In tribute of teh novel "Carrie"!_

Chapter 3

Discovery

Later that night, Angel was getting ready for bed. She was really tired, and her knees hurt. Angel prayed for two hours to make the voices stop. Well, the only voice she heard was her mother's.

Her mother wasn't even talking, but Angel heard it, inside her head. The strange thing is that her mother's face and actions fit what was being said inside Angel's mind, it was just no aloud.

Angel flopped down on her bed, running her fingers through her messy curls. She needed her hair brush, but Angel didn't really feel like moving. She just lay on the bed staring at the brush. Suddenly, it flew into her hand.

Angel dropped the hairbrush, and ran downstairs panicked. She prayed for an hour before forcing herself to stop and finally sleep.

Angel nearly collapsed when she entered the school. She was overwhelmed by the voices.

_I forgot the homework…_

_Oh my god…_

_God I hate that bit…_

_Fang is just so hot! How did he end up dating Ma.._

_Oh, there's that Angel girl._

_Insangel._

_That freak should just stop coming to school at all. She has no…_

_I really need to say sorry to her. She looks sick, should I…_

_She's gonna freak about her period again isn't she? I need to watch this!_

Angel was leaning against the lockers, dazed. The voices made her disoriented. It was difficult to decide what was being said and what Angel was hearing. All of the other kids were constantly talking, but they were saying two things at the same time, one Angel heard with her ears, and the other Angel heard with her mind.

Maybe…what Angel heard in her head was what they were saying inside theirs. Angel thought about it more as she walked to class. In her deep thought, she blocked out the voices. With her head clear again, she walked faster to class.

Maybe Angel was cursed. She had no right to hear everything that was said and unsaid. _It isn't like I'm doing this on purpose. _Angel thought. _Once I learn how, I'll stop listening._

During her hour and a half of English, Angel caught up on more gossip than she's ever kept track of. The two biggest pieces of drama was yesterday's shower episode, and Lissa.

Lissa apparently had a thing for her friend's boyfriend Fang. This affected Angel in absolutely no way, so she didn't really listen. It was just the fact that she was hearing it. Even gossip got boring eventually. Angel never cared about who was dating who and whatnot.

Angel began to think of the night before. She had made her hairbrush move, without even touching it. Could she do that now? Only one way to find out.

Angel concentrated on the window, where the blinds had been pulled down. Gasman, one of the more popular guys, was asleep at the desk near the window. Angel could hear his dreams. Angel barely listened for 10 seconds when she made a face. She wasn't listening in on a boy's dream ever again.

Angel got back to the task at hand. While her English teacher talked about _The Odyssey_, Angel concentrated on the blinds. The classroom could use some sunlight.

The blinds suddenly shot up, startling everyone. Gasman jumped awake, blinded by the sudden light. Angel made the mistake of giggling, getting weird, hostile stares from the other kids. Angel's smile disappeared from her face quickly, and she stared down at her desk, listening.

_That Christian slut was laughing at Gaz!_

_The freak! Who does she think she is?_

_Nobody laughs at Gazzy. He's tight with the popular crowd…_

_Stupid Bitch…_

_Insangel gotta learn her place._

Angel twiddled her thumbs, and the room seemed to get darker, even thought the blinds were up.

_Who do I think I am? _Angel thought._ I know exactly who I am! I'm Angelica White, daughter or Carrietta White, not Insangel, or Christian Slut, or Stupid Bitch! And one day, everyone will know who I am! Everyone will know my name, my REAL name, and no one will call me names every again!_

While Angel was ranting inside her own mind, she was unaware that all of the papers and binders started to fly around the room. The other kids started yelling, and the teacher tried in vain to quiet them. Angel didn't notice a thing, her rage still boiling inside.

_I have to learn my place they think? They think all these things about me, and THEY DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! They know ABOLUTLY NOTHING about me! _

Some chairs started screeching against the floor. They were moving on their own. A girl in a moving chair shrieked and jumped up. The teacher started to talk into a walky-talky, getting security down there. Angel finally snapped out of her trance, and everything suddenly dropped.

The entire class was evacuated, on the teacher's spontaneous decision to have class outdoors. It was obvious that she only wanted to clear the classroom for security to check out. Passing thought the hallways; Angel noticed that the lockers were all dented as well.

Angel knew she did all this. She was powerful. The discoveries she mad today would help her in the day's to come. Angel just didn't know when.

_A/N: the plot thickens. review...pretty please?_


	4. Detention with Coach Martinez

_A/N: For you Carrie fans out there, this plotline won't be **exactly** the same as Stephan Kings. Why? Becuz that's plagiarism. Keep on reviewing!_

Chapter 4

Detention with Coach Martinez

Max was flying, beating her wings at a rapid pace. Max was about the best flyer in the entire school. For some unexplained reason, she was faster than all of the others. Her boyfriend was pretty fast, but she always zoomed right past him.

Two hours of detention in the Itex Flight Simulator hurt, even for a great flyer like Max.

The IFS was a work-out machine sort of thing, except for winged kids. There is this big barrel, where about 20 people can fit in, and there's like a huge vacuum thing on one end. What the kids had to do was keep flying to avoid getting sucked to the back of the barrel. Were the spinning blades at the end mentioned yet?

Of course, the moment someone got too close to the deadly blades, Coach Martinez would shut it off, causing everyone to jerk to the floor. Max was already bruising from all of those jerky landings.

All of the girls from the shower incident were inside the IFS, and Max was in the front. For the next week, they would brave two straight hours in this machine everyday. Only 30 minutes had passed, and Max ached.

The other girls were moaning, Nudge and Lissa were complaining the most. Those two were the stragglers at the back, who kept getting too close to the blades, causing the machine to abruptly shut off.

Martinez just watched. The other girls hated the woman now, but Max didn't. Max had fully accepted her punishment. She crossed a line in that shower. It wasn't just teasing in there. Max decided that she would accept without question whatever Martinez dished out. So far, Max was the only one not to voice complaints.

"This is torture!" Nudge groaned.

"This is so, like, unnecessarily cruel." Lissa said.

"Think of all that weight you'll be losing!" Martinez yelled in reply. "Now you can eat your lunch without hurling it back up, eh Lissa?"

Lissa's red eyebrows scrunched together, and she beat her wings faster in frustration. It was no secret that Lissa had a problem, but it was humiliating all the same.

An hour later, Max was still going strong. She was an athlete, and wouldn't let something like pain disrupt her. The other girls weren't so. The machine just kept stopping and starting, stopping and starting. Every time, the girls would suddenly fall to the floor. That hurt more than the flying itself. 30 minutes were left when Nudge caused everyone to fall again…this time on purpose.

"I'm done here!" Nudge yelled...

Martinez just walked over, leering at all the girls. Nudge tried to walk out of the IFS.

"The period is over in 30 minutes Nudge." Martinez yelled.

"Well, I can't take it anymore!" Nudge yelled back. Nudge jiggled the door handle, and got it open. Nudge began to stroll out of the room when Martinez grabbed her wrist, and wheeled Nudge around. She then slapped Nudge across the face.

"You can't do that!" Nudge said, outraged.

"If this place operated the way it was intended, I could do more!" Martinez yelled. "But your principal insists that it must function like a school, so I can't give you the punishment you all deserve!"

Martinez walked up to the IFS, staring at the girls inside. She looked at them all like they were scum, lower than dirt.

"I don't think any of you realize how horrible you were to Angel!" Martinez yelled. "You all think Angel is just a joke, but she's a person!"

"We're people too!" Nudge yelled. Martinez turned around, facing Nudge once more.

"If you are a person suck it up and act like one!" Martinez yelled. Nudge looked pleadingly at the other girls.

"Girls, she can't treat us this way!" Nudge said to the girls. "We have to stick together!"

No one answered her. All of the girls cowered inside the IFS, including Lissa. None of them were going to join Nudge.

"Nudge, for your insubordination, you are suspended for three days, and banned from prom." Martinez said. "Don't bother coming to detention anymore, I don't want to see your face."

Nudge stormed out, fists clenched. The other girls watched in silence, and Martinez turned around to face them.

"Show's over. Let's get back to work!" Martinez started up the IFS, and the girls frantically began to fly.

Meanwhile, Nudge couldn't believe what just happened. Nudge never hated anyone as much as she hated Coach Martinez. Well, that wasn't true. There was one person she hated more than Martinez.

_Angel's gonna pay. _Nudge thought. _That bitch will pay for what she's done! When I'm done, she'll wish she were dead._

_A/N: You're probably thinking "school can't do that!" or "teachers can't be that mean!" well, Ive been trying to drop hints, but if they were to subtle for you to catch, here they are. hey, some people need this. _

_-none of the winged kids are allowed to leave LSGC (cept for Angel, but it's only like 10 feet)_

_-they have shock bracelets for when they try to leave (like an invisible fence for dogs)_

_-"if this this palce operated the way it was intended..."_

_"itex flight Simulater os the name of the machine_

_So...who do you think is running this show? _


	5. Between the Wings

_A/N: A lot of the whole Carrie plotline is about popularity, and social stuff with teenagers. I talk about the guy's social order. We finally meet Fang and Iggy here._

_Review! _

Chapter 4

Between the Wings

In LSGC, there were many things to keep kids entertained. There were sports fields, swimming pools, basketball courts, TVs, and arcades. The arcade had a foosball table, pool table, air hockey and the like. Those were usually the most crowded places.

Until Iggy, Gasman, and Fang show up.

Those three guys played pool everyday, so when they came, everyone else cleared out of the arcade. The entire arcade.

Iggy was the head of this little group. No one ever crossed him, or touched his girl, Nudge. The two had an on-off relationship, love-dovey one moment, hateful the next. Whenever they went on a "break", no other guy dared make a move on Nudge. That would be a death wish.

Iggy also was the best at pool. No one knew how a blind kid could play pool. That was just impossible. And a blind kid winning pool…

Fang held his pool stick, waiting for his turn. He checked the clock. Martinez's detention would end in fifteen minutes. Fang couldn't wait.

"Checking the clock again?" Gaz asked, drinking a soda.

"Yea." Fang said, taking his turn at the pool table. Fang didn't talk much, not even to his own friends. There was only one person he really talked to.

Nudge came in, as prissy and stuck up as ever. Fang never really liked Nudge that much. He had to tolerate her though. She was Iggy's girl. And Max's friend.

When Nudge was with Iggy, they were too busy macking all over the place to talk. But when he wasn't around, the girl never stopped talking. Fang, being stoically silent by nature, had a problem with that.

"Hey babe." Iggy said, wrapping his arm around Nudge. "Shouldn't you be at detention?"

"The bitch threw me out!" Nudge said. "I also can't go to prom now."

"So what?" Iggy said coolly. "Prom is a joke anyways. It's after prom that I was looking forward to. If you really want to go, I bet we could sneak in."

Nudge got on her tip-toes and kissed Iggy. "You're the best." She said.

One kiss became two, three, eight, and the two were making out in a corner. Fang looked desperately at the clock. Five minutes. Fang ignored the couple and took another turn on the pool table.

Ten minutes later, Lissa came. Lissa didn't even notice the macking couple in the corner. She just made a beeline…for Fang.

_Oh god._ Fang thought. _Max, hurry up and get here, I can't stand to be in the same room with this girl for that long, please…_

"Hey Fang!" Lissa said in a perky voice. Fang did a gruff "Hm." in response. Lissa was just giggling, toying with her red hair.

"Max got held up after detention." Lissa said. "She won't be here for half an hour or so. I'm sure we could still have fun, can't we?"

She was giggling, and touching Fang's shoulder. Fang remained emotionless, but inside he was screaming.

_Another half hour? I have to get rid of this girl! Why can't she take a hint and GO AWAY?_

Fang did not enjoy being touched. At all. Fang always had a thing about physical contact. He felt like it too intimate. Because of this, Fang touched no one, and he expected that no one touch him. There were few exceptions to this.

High fives, and friendly punches on the shoulder by Iggy or Gaz were ok, but Lissa was stroking his shoulder. But Fang would not say anything. This was Max's friend. He had to tolerate it.

"You know what I think we should do while Max isn't here?" Lissa said in a soft voice. She was trying to seduce, and she wasn't very subtle.

Lissa then did the unthinkable, the unforgivable. She began to stroke the space between Fang's wings.

His breath caught, and his stomach lurched. Among the avian-human kind, touching between the wings was taboo, the most intimate of contact. And she was stroking him there. Fang couldn't take it anymore.

"Hold that thought. I gotta take a leak." Fang said gruffly, and he sauntered out.

Once Fang got out of the room, he picked his pace up drastically. Fang looked over his shoulder. He wouldn't put it past Lissa to follow him to the bathroom. When he looked forward again, Max was there.

"Oh…I didn't see you coming." Fang said, relieved.

"You looked like you were being chased by security or something." Max said. "What did you and your friends do now?"

"We just took over the entire arcade like usual." Fang said.

Fang wrapped both of his arms around Max's waist, and she smiled. Max was the biggest exception to Fang's anti-touching belief. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. Fang didn't shudder or shrink away, but he felt electricity go up his back.

"So…you didn't blow anything up?" Max asked coyly. Iggy and Gasman had a reputation for making explosives. They both had their dorms routinely searched by security every week.

"No…but I think prom might be in trouble." Fang said. "Iggy said something about sneaking Nudge in. She can't go anymore."

"Oh, Nudge will get over it." Max said. Max slid her hand up, and caressed Fang. Between the wings. More electricity shot up Fang's back. This was completely welcome.

"So…" Fang started. "On the subject of prom…You. Me. Get dressed up in uncomfortable, and impractical clothing. Embarrass ourselves by dancing. Want to?"

"Of course I do." Max said. Her smile slowly faded away. Fang's did too. "I can't though."

"Are you banned too?" asked Fang. He kept his voice emotionless.

"Martinez asked if I could volunteer to help out as prom." Max said. "I can't participate, but I can be there. If I agreed, I'd get out of detention."

"You never have much problems on the IFS." Fang said. "Why did you agree?"

"Well…" Max said. "I still want you to go…with someone else."

Fang's face was blank, but his mind was panicked. _Oh my god. That bitch Lissa had been spreading around things about me hasn't she? She's making everyone think I'm cheating on Max isn't she? Max probably believes her. She probably hates me now. And now Max wants me to take Lissa to prom! I will not take Lissa, I will never take Lissa…_

"I want you to ask Angel White to prom." Max said. Fang's jaw dropped.

_A/N: Review!_


	6. Not Hate

_A/N: Max's inentions about the whole Fang asking Angel out explained. I'm not just trying to ruin the fax, it actually is something in teh Carrie plot. Pretty important. _

Chapter 6

Not Hate.

Fang and Max went to the top of the water tower. From here, you could see over the fence. No one really went up there, but they liked to go up and think about freedom. It was an interest they shared.

This time, they went up for privacy. Fang barely noticed that he was flying. He was too wrapped up in his troubles. _Max wants me to ask Angel White to the prom? _

They both landed on the top, and scooted to the end of the ledge, their legs hanging over the edge. After some silence, Max finally said something.

"I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I want you to ask Angel." Max said. "I'm just not sure if you're ready to hear it. I wasn't ready."

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked. "I don't care what it is, just tell me so I can understand."

"Well…" Max started. "We're bullies."

Bullies. When Fang heard the word, he immediately thought of some pudgy, dirty kid beating the crap out of a skinny, smaller kid with dorky glasses. That was what a bully was, wasn't it?

"Why do you think that?" Fang asked.

"Our group—You, me, Iggy, Nudge, Lissa, and Gasman—we're the most popular kids aren't we?" Max said. "I mean, all the girls dig on you, Ig, and Gaz, and all the guys dig on Me, Lissa, and Nudge, and all the girls want to be us, and all the guys want to be you. You've noticed this too haven't you? I'm not just going crazy right?"

"No, you aren't." Fang said. "It's always been like this. No need to upset the order of life."

"But it wasn't always like this." Max persisted. "Remember that Sam kid? We used to be friends."

Sam. Fang disliked the name, not to mention the person. When Fang and Max were thirteen, Fang was…acquaintance's…with Sam. The kid was alright…until he began to bother Max.

Fang couldn't let Sam get away with it. Max and Fang didn't start going out for another two years, but that was the first time Fang realized how much he cared about Max.

"What about Sam? The guy was a…what do you call them…sexist pig." Fang said.

"Well, before the whole Sam thing, we were friends with everyone." Max said. "And after you broken Sam's wings, and Iggy and Gaz bombed the football field…no one has ever treated us the same. And when the arcade was built over the football field, everyone left the moment we came in. They still do to this day!"

"You make it sound like everyone hates us."

"Not hate. Fear. Everyone wants to be our friend because they're afraid to be our enemies. Do you understand?"

"Sorta…" Fang said. He actually did. But things still weren't adding up. "What does Angel White have to do with any of this?"

"Us girls are bullies too." Max said softly. "Only it's a group effort. I just want to be able to say sorry for what I did to Angel. She's never had any friends, and she never has any fun, so I thought…we could use our bully status to make up for things. If you take Angel to prom, no one will dare say anything, and they might even try to be Angel's friend."

"Yea, but you know…I have a problem with…touching." Fang said. Max smiled and put her arm around Fang.

"I know. I was just suggesting something, but if you don't want to…" Max said.

"Maybe I could actually meet this girl first." Fang said quickly. "I mean, there wouldn't be any harm…"

"I knew you would try to help," Max said, kissing Fang deeply.

Fang put his hand behind her head, holding it there. His troubles seemed to melt away. Fang would do anything for Max. Even if it meant going out of his comfort zone.

* * *

"I can believe that Martinez bitch thinks she can mess with us." Nudge said. After Fang didn't come back, Iggy resumed playing pool with Gaz, while Nudge and Lissa talked.

"Iggy, I want to talk with you." Nudge said.

"In a minute babe." Iggy replied, aiming at the pool table.

"Now." Nudge ordered. Iggy sighed, and handed his pool stick ti Gaz, and followed Nudge out.

Around the corner, Nudge faced Iggy.

"I need you to help me with something." Nudge asked coyly. She began to kiss Iggy, who eagerly responded.

"I. Hate. Angel. White." Nudge said between kisses. She broke away from Iggy and got serious again. "That girl needs to pay. Martinez thinks she can protect Angel, but we can't let them get away with this."

"Why should I do anything to this Angel girl? Never did anything to me." Iggy said matter-of-factly.

"Because," said Nudge, her hands running through Iggy's hair. "We'll have a lot of fun. And if you do this for me, we'll have even more fun." Nudge smiled suggestively.

"Your wish is my command." Iggy said, raising an eyebrow.

_A/N: Angel returns next chapter. REVIEW!_


	7. Angel's First Hug

_A/N: compared to the other chapters, this is long. But compared to my other stories' chapters, not that long. Sort of boring. How Fang and Max meet Angel, and Fang asking Angel out. _

_In the summary I say there is character death. This is true, but only towards the end. Everything is setting up fot the ending. ONly way to find out what happend is to keep reading. And reviewing. especially reviewing. _

Chapter 7

Angel's First Hug

"Today class, we're going to do something fun." The biology teacher said to her class. Many sarcastic and unenthusiastic yays sounded in the classroom.

"There are a grand total of 678 native organisms on the compound, and we're going to have a scavenger hunt!" The teacher laughed giddily, and then got really serious. "This is a 400 pt project grade. You all have two hours. Get into groups of three. Chop, chop! You haven't got much time!"

The student groaned, and began to form their groups. Angel didn't get up from her seat. Eventually, one group of two would have to get her into their group. All Angel had to do was wait.

It was barely 30 seconds when that group of two emerged. _That was fast. _Angel thought. Angel inhaled sharply when she saw who it was. It was the Girl. The one who was standing by the fence that day. The Girl was with this tall dark-haired boy. Angel lightly touched their minds. Their names were Fang and Max. They were dating. And they were actually seeking Angel out.

"Hey, wanna be in our group?" Max asked.

"Ummmm…" Angel said undecidedly. No one has ever asked her to be in their group. _Well I might as well say yes. I can't do this alone._

"Sure…I…guess." Angel answered cautiously. Max seemed to exhale in relief, and the three of them headed outside.

"Can you believe this is 400 pts?" Fang asked.

"Leave it to Mrs. Willis to assign an unreasonable project." Max responded.

"I'm…pretty good at finding things." Angel said. "I think we'll get done in time."

"That's…good to know." Max said.

Things were a bit awkward, so they split up, examining plants and bugs and whatever they could find. Angel, however, went to the classroom window. She could see Mrs. Willis looking in a folder.

_All 678 are listed here…everything's in order._ Mrs. Willis was thinking. Mrs. Willis left the room, and Angel opened the window. Using her telekinetic powers, the folder flew into Angel's hand. Angel sat down and began to quickly copy down the answers.

Five minutes late, Fang and Max were copying Angel's answers.

"Wow Angel, you are good at finding things." Max said impressed.

Angel couldn't help but smile. Max was actually impressed by something Angel did. And she was grateful. Angel decided that she wouldn't tell them about copying the answers from the teacher's answers.

"What'll we do now? We've got nearly two hours to ourselves." Max said.

"We should go to the water tower." Fang said. Angel looked up at the water tower. She had never been up there. Might as well go now.

"Let's go!" Angel said.

Angel wasn't prepared for how tall the water tower was. Sure, Angel has flown before, but she never went that high. Why should she? She'd have to come back down again eventually. When she got to the top ledge, she was shaking. She stumbled, and Fang caught her. Angel lowered herself unsteadily to sit.

"I'll just stop here. You two can go off by yourselves if you want." Angel said.

"Well if that's what you—" Fang began to say.

"NO! I mean, let's just talk over here then" Max said.

Max sat down next to Angel, and Fang followed. Angel got really uncomfortable. Max was in the shower. She picked on Angel many times before too. What was up with her now? The best solution was to read her mind. Both of their minds.

_Dammit max, just say it! _Max said to herself. _This might be the only chance you get!_

"So that's your house over there right?" Fang asked, interrupting Max's thought.

"Yea. I live there with my mom." Angel replied.

"Right…your mom." Fang said awkwardly. "So you get to go...outside then? I mean, you aren't wearing a bracelet."

"I can, but…" Angel trailed off. "I never go too far. The three sat in silence staring beyond the fence.

"I wish I could leave." Angel muttered. Even though Angel whispered, the others heard her.

"But you can leave." Max said to her. "You can just walk out of here and not come back. We're trapped."

"Eventually we'll be too old for school." Fang said. "What'll happen to us then?"

_We'll be retired…_Max thought solemnly. Angel went to Fang's thoughts. _This girl actually isn't that bad. _He thought.

"Angel." Max said, confidently. Angel could sense that what Max was about to say was on her mind a lot. "I am sorry for what I did in the shower. It was mean and cruel, and I deserve all of the punishment I've been getting."

That was unexpected. No one has ever said sorry to Angel before. Ever. Angel could tell from max's thoughts that she was sincere. Someone actually regretted picking on her enough to say sorry. This was a new concept to Angel.

"You're sorry?" Angel asked uncertain. "You mean you're apologizing? You feel…bad? That's…well, you're forgiven, I guess…"

Max then did something that totally surprised Angel. She hugged her. Angel's first hug. Her mother never hugged her, and Angel never had any friends to hug her. _Now I do. _Angel thought happily.

* * *

The group got an A on that assignment. They were the only group to do so. Angel felt pretty light, and would've skipped to her next class if she wasn't so aware of everyone else in the halls. She rounded a corner when Fang came up to her.

"Angel, would you like to go…" Fang stopped. He exhaled when he said "prom with me?"

_Just say yes god dammit, I asked what more do you want? _Fang thought.

Angel felt numb. Today was just not normal.

Angel got picked for a group.

She made friends.

And she was asked out to prom ON THE SAME DAY?

Angel should've known better than to fall for their seemingly friendly gestures. This was all a trick. Angel should've read deeper into their minds, and then she wouldn't have been so gullible.

"I'm not going to fall for that!" Angel said. "You think I'm that stupid to fall for this trick? I'm not a stupid bitch like everyone says, and I—"

"He's not trying to trick you!" Angel spun around and saw Max standing there. Max walked over right next to Fang.

"I can't go to prom." Max said. "I just thought he could take you there instead. To have some fun."

_It's my way of saying sorry. _Max thought to herself.

Angel finally began to think the two were sincere. Angel probed Fang's thoughts. He wasn't interested in Angel. In fact, he found interaction with people other than Max excruciating. But Fang actually was ok with this idea.

_She must've felt really guilty._ Angel thought. _Figures. No one really wants to hang out with me or anything...Oh what the hell! I'm never going to get this chance again EVER! And Fang is popular. This could make me popular, or at least make me look…normal. Yea. Normal. I am normal. I can be normal. _The word made Angel feel lighter.

"Yes, I will."

Max smiled broadly and gave Angel another hug. Two hugs in one day.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Max said. "I'll help you get ready for it, like hair and stuff. It's on Friday, so we haven't got much time, but I—"

"We need to get to class." Fang said.

Max and Fang went to their next class, holding hands. Angel thought this was strange. Max was happy that her boyfriend was taking someone else to prom? Angel didn't dwell on it.

_Normal. _Angel thought happily. _I'll be normal now. Normal…_It was like a dream for Angel. One of those dreams you know will never come true, but you hope anyway. Except now she could be normal. _Normal…_Angel thought with a smile, heading off to class.

_A/N: REVIEW s'il vous plait? gracias. Yes, that was please in french and thank you in spanish. _


	8. Dinner

_A/N: Two chapters posted on teh same day. I deserve some reviews yes? Way shorter than last chapter. _

_Angel's crazy mother returns. We find out how much Angel really wants to be normal. Kept this rated T for you all. _

Chapter 8

Dinner

Angel was sitting down to dinner with her mother. Dinner was always a quiet affair. They would pray, they would eat. No discussion. Angel played with her food. Today there would be discussion.

"You know what happened to me today?" Angel asked her mother. Her mother's interest was piqued, probably because there was actually talking.

"Oh?" Angel's mother asked, pretending to be disinterested.

"Well, I met some people." Angel began to say. Angel smiled. "I met this girl named Max, and this very nice boy…"

Angel's mother dropped her fork, and stared crazily at Angel. Angel ignored her mother's stare.

"He…asked me to prom Mama! Isn't that great!" Angel exclaimed. "A boy…asking me…to Prom! Isn't this—"

Angel was cut off by her mom slapping her. Angel stood their frozen in shock.

"You cannot go to prom." Her mother ordered. "Boys, boys…they don't really want to be friends."

"What?" Angel asked.

"I knew a boy once." Angel's mother said. "I thought he was nice too. But he had only one goal: to condemn me to a life of sin!"

"That isn't true!" Angel said, her voice rising. "This is just something we're doing for fun! All we do is dance Mama!"

Angel's mother responded by hitting her daughter again. Angel fell to the ground, and was kicked by her mother. Angel's mother stared down at her crying daughter.

"Please…people think I'm weird…but I'm not. I want to be normal. This is my chance to make friends, don't you see…" Angel pleaded.

"You will pray for forgiveness" Angel's mother said, enraged. She began to yank Angel to her feet by her hair. "You will pray until all of these prom thoughts are gone forever…"

"NO!" Angel screamed.

Angel's mother suddenly flew backward, hitting the wall. Angel held her mother there with her mind.

"Witch!" Angel's mother began to scream. "Filthy Witch! Satan Spawn!"

"I am not a witch!" Angel screamed back. The windows and doors were violently opening and closing, and some dishes flew into the wall.

"This is me Mama!" Angel yelled, her blonde curls blowing wildly around her. "It isn't witchcraft, or evil, this is just something I can do! I can move things and hear thoughts! Nothing to do with Satan!"

Angel let go of her mother, and her mother fell to the ground. Angel's mother tried to storm out of the house, but Angel closed and locked the door with her mind before she could leave.

"I will go to prom Mama." Angel said defiantly. "You won't stop me. You can't order me around, or hit me ever again. I've never gotten to do what I wanted, but now I will!"

"I should've known" her mother said gloomily. "Every four generations, a witch is born in our family. It seems that the power has fallen to you."

"I'm not an evil person Mama." Angel pleaded. "I just want to fit in. I want to have friends. I don't want to be picked on anymore. Everyone thinks it's ok to pick on me, but it isn't! The only people who have ever been nice to me are Coach Martinez, Max, and Fang!"

"You can run." Angel's mother said in a trance. "But you can never hide from sin."

"You really think I'm going to go to hell for this? For going to prom?" Angel asked.

"God loved you enough to make you an angel." Angel's mother said, referring to Angel's wings. "Is this how you pay him back? By corrupting yourself?"

"I'm doing this for fun! I just want to make friends! I want to be normal!"

"You really think they want to be your friends?" Angel's mother asked wryly. "They'll just laugh at you. Everyone laughs at you. Normal? You really think you can ever be normal? Not with those satanic abilities!"

Angel shook her head. No one would laugh at her anymore. Angel would make sure. And it didn't matter what her mother said. Angel would be normal. She would be accepted. Mind powers or wings would not stop her.

"Good night Mama." Angel said. "It doesn't matter what you say. I'm going. I'm done talking."

Angel stormed up the stares, blasting her door open with her mind. When prom came, Angel would have the time of her life. She would make friends. She would have fun.

Angel couldn't wait for Friday. Everything would change after that. No more getting laughed at. No more name calling. People would start calling her Angel. No one would even remember her old nickname Insangel ever again. _Never again._ Angel thought before falling asleep. _Never ever again. _

_A/N: Opinions should not be pent up inside. Voice them, via review._


	9. The Plant

_A/N: Not much Angel in here. Sorry. You might feel sorry for Lissa, but don't. Trust me on this._

_Loving the reviews. So keep it coming!_

Chapter 9

The Plant

School was buzzing about Angel. This wasn't unusual, but it was about prom. Angel could hear there words and thoughts.

_How did Insangel get to be Fang's prom date?_

"Yea, I heard Max couldn't go because of the shower incident." Someone said.

_Lucky bitch. One of the hottest guys in the school._

_Can't help but be jealous. OMG how can I be jealous of Insangel?_

"It's really weird." Some girl said to her friend. "Fang and Max are so into each other. What happened?"

"Fang's a guy," the friend replied. "All most guys want is arm-candy. That's, like, the opposite of Max. I guess Angel might be taking her place."

Arm candy? Fang did not ask Angel out for that reason. But these random girls obviously don't know that. _They don't know anything. _Angel thought smugly to herself.

English was a bore. People were passing notes and whispering about Angel. But no laughing. An improvement—sort of. Two girls behind Angel were deep in conversation about the whole prom thing when another girl stopped them.

"Hey, lay off Fang. He doesn't need a reason to do anything." The girl whispered. "If Fang wants to take Angel to prom, he will. No more discussion."

The girls shut up. It's like being associated with Fang automatically made Angel…popular? No, protected. No one speaks badly of Fang, so now no one would insult Angel.

Things were looking up already,

* * *

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Lissa bawled into Nudge's shoulder. They were inside Lissa's dorm, and Lissa was crying.

"Yes, I know." Nudge said, trying to comfort Lissa.

"I've been in love with this boy for…well, ever since I met him." Lissa cried. "It wasn't fair when he asked Max out. Stupid, ugly Max. Everyday I put on my make up and carefully choose my outfit to get his attention, and all Max has to do is walk into the room!"

"So true." Nudge said, impatient.

"All of the other guys can't get enough of me. I have Gaz practically eating out of my hand…"

"I know…"

"Max will never let me have him! She made him ask out Angel to prom! Angel for god's sakes! She's just jealous. Max always knew I was prettier. That's why she is dating Fang, to taunt me."

"It's a real crime." Nudge said. She clearly had enough with the crying. Lissa got off Nudge's shoulder, and wiped her eyes. Once Lissa calmed down, Nudge took complete control of the conversation.

"Angel White has crossed us too many times." Nudge said. Putting her arm around her friend, Nudge said, "Insangel will get it. Iggy and I have been thinking, and we're going to make prom the worst day of her life."

Lissa grinned evilly. "I want to help." She said, giggling.

"I'll invite the guys over." Nudge said. "Iggy thought up something really good. The four of us, you, me, Iggy, and Gasser, will put everything the way it should be."

Lissa was happy already. The guys could think up amazing pranks. They bombed the football field, which led to the construction of the arcade. No one got on their bad sides. Angel sure was gonna get it. Lissa frowned. Fang would too. No way would he get away with this.

* * *

Later that night, the foursome was sneaking around the compound. There were strict rules about being asleep, lights out by a certain time. Security patrolled the campus, and there were watch towers by the wall. Rumor has it that snipers were up there.

All of this was easily avoided by seasoned pranksters Iggy and Gazzy. Fang was pretty good at sneaking too, but he couldn't come this time.

Fang and Max were unofficially cast off the clique. Meaning that no one really knew that except for Gasman, Iggy, Nudge, and Lissa. Everyone else, including Max and Fang, thought they were all still friends.

Looking back, Nudge and Lissa were never the best of friends with Max. Max was different, more boyish and athletic. She didn't have the image. The image being what all the wannabe girls wanted. The school was full of girls who looked like they stepped through a cookie-cutter of Nudge or Lissa. There was only one Max.

Iggy motioned the others to get flat along the wall. They creeped around the corner, and were looking down the hill, and The Plant.

Feeding hundreds of bird kids required a lot of food. So LSGC had its own meat-packing plant. Every week, mountains of food would be brought to The Plant. Not just meat, about anything. All packaged up and delivered to the cafeteria.

The Plant also had livestock. They raised it, under a lot of security, to keep a fresh supply of meat at all times.

"How are we gonna get in?" Lissa asked, anxious. This plan sounded better on paper than it did now.

"Don't get worried." Iggy said coolly. "Getting in is a lot easier than everyone thinks. Gaz, got the bombs?"

"Oh yea." Gaz said, holding up a big sack. "14 sleepers, ready for use."

"Excellent." Iggy said. "Ok, I opened a window earlier. We should be able to throw some in there and knock out the guards…"

"Am I the only one wondering how a blind guy can organize all this?" Lissa asked.

"Ig knows what he's doing." Nudge said. "He can do a lot of things without his eyes."

The four waited until Iggy gave them the go ahead. Gaz ran up and tossed a few "sleepers" through the window. He ran back to the group, and some gas seeped out the window. The group waited until Iggy decided it was time to go in.

"How do you know?" Lissa worriedly asked. "There's gas still in there!"

"We aren't going in there." Iggy said coolly.

The four went around the building, and Iggy picked a lock. They went through the door, and reached their destination. The pig pen.

"All right!" Gaz said triumphantly.

"Did you bring the buckets?" Nudge asked him.

"I thought there was only one bucket." Lissa asked. Gazzy handed Nudge the two buckets.

"There's one for Angel." Nudge said. "And one for Fang. Come on girl, Fang won't get it as bad."

"Where will we start?" Iggy asked. Gaz handed Iggy a metal bat, and Gaz was clutching a knife.

"That one looks juicy." Nudge said, pointing to one pig. Gaz helped direct the Iggy to which one. Iggy patted his bat.

"How many will it take?" Nudge asked.

Iggy shrugged. He raised the bat, and began to strike the pig.

_A/N: No pigs were harmed in the making of this fanfic._


	10. I Can Barely Wait

_A/N: Max and Angel's relationship is developed some mroe here. This chapter, and maybe teh next one, is all building up to prom. What's going to happen in prom? Well, keep reading..._

_AND REVIEWING! pretty plz? with chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top? ok that was stupid, but I want to ask nicely for reviews instead of demanding them._

Chapter 10

I Can Barely Wait

"Sign here." The security officer said to Max.

Max was ecstatic. She was leaving LSGC. Of course the term "leaving" really meant, according to the papers, "temporarily exit the facility and go a maximum of 100 yards away from compound perimeter, and return to campus grounds by 8:00 PM." Talk about strict curfew.

But Max was still leaving, in a sense. It was still something. And Max had to get that vile bracelet removed in order to leave. Even better.

Max was going on a trip to Angel's house. Prom was approaching. It was the day before, and Max was going to help Angel get ready for prom, maybe even help Angel make her dress. Yes_, make_ her dress. Angel told Max that she already started sewing it, to which Max replied, "What's sewing?"

Apparently, sewing involved little bits of string and a pointy little needle. You weave them in and out of the fabric, to attach things together. Max already told Angel that she would be useless at this…this sewing stuff, but Angel insisted she come over anyway.

Max had a feeling this was big deal for Angel. Having a friend over. Having a friend in general. It was a big deal for Max as well. Max had a new friend too. One that wasn't a total bitch.

The more Max thought about it, the more confused she was. Why was she ever friends with Nudge and Lissa? Fang was her best friend ever since…ever. The others just happened to be there.

_Just think, _Max thought. _That if the shower incident never happened, I'd never realize who my real friends were. Or what a great person someone as unpopular as Angel could be. And now I'm going outside…_

Max was done filling out the forms, and the security guards guided Max's arm into some machine. Her hand disappeared inside, and she heard lots of clicking noises. She took her hand out, bracelet free.

Max practically skipped to the gate, and watched it slowly slide to the side. She really was free. Not really, but this was the closest Max would ever get. Beggars can't be choosers. At least she could feel the free grass, breathe the free air, and look at the free sky without a fence obscuring her vision. She was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

* * *

Angel's room was a whirlwind of thread and fabric. It would take her longer to make a dress if she did it manually, but it was easy now with her new powers. Angel's mother grudging stayed downstairs, afraid to get too close to the "witchcraft", fearing that Hell would just randomly open up and suck her in. Typical.

Angel was also expecting a visitor. Max was coming. Why? Well, Angel knew absolutely nothing about prom, or dancing, or make up, so Max was going to help, and give her some tips before the big day.

With her mind, Angel cut a bolt of pink fabric swiftly with scissors, and a needle began to stitch it rapidly. Her dress looked nearly finished. Angel heard faintly the thoughts of someone outside.

_Wow, I can't believe I'm out here. If only Fang were here…_

Oh no. Max was outside. The needle worked faster, with stunning detail. Angel could afford no mistakes, but she couldn't afford to have Max see her doing this.

Her mother knowing about Angel's powers was one thing, but Max? Max was now Angel's friend, but Angel knew that her chance at being normal would slip away if anyone else found out.

_I'm actually going to enter this little house. Angel has a mother. I will meet this woman. I wonder if she's nice like the ones from books…_

Oh no. Her mother. Max could not meet Angel's mother. No way. Max had never met a mother before, but if Max really had to meet one, she could not meet Angel's. Angel would fix that.

The commotion inside her bedroom ceased, and everything dropped to the ground. Angel rushed into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting there, drinking her tea.

"Mama." Angel said. "Max is nearly here. I…I shoulda told you this before Mama, but…Max isn't Christian. I hope this isn't a problem..."

Angel's mother's eyes bulged. It_ so_ was a problem. She shuffled off to the prayer room, and locked the door. Angel didn't even have to read her mother's mind to know that she was praying for Max. Angel's mother wouldn't come out for hours.

With her mother out of the way, Angel sprinted back to her bedroom, putting last minute touches on her dress. Angel heard a knock at the door, and she hastily dropped everything.

Angel began to rush to the stairs, but then she turned around and frantically came back. Her typically neat room was a mess. Angel used her powers to quickly fold all of the unused fabric, and too sweep away all of the scraps. She turned on her heel and flew down the stairs.

Panting, Angel answered the door, where Max was standing there, mid-knock.

"Oh…hi..." Max said awkwardly. Angel just smiled and dragged her inside.

"I'm nearly done with my dress!" Angel said, running up the stairs, Max flailing behind her. "Once I finish it, I can try it on, and then you can teach me about make up and dancing and—"

"Whoa there pony." Max said, breathless. "Save some of the excitement for tomorrow."

"But I'm excited today!" Angel said. Angel continued to drag Max into her bedroom. "I can barely wait for tomorrow!" she said, and then the two got started.

* * *

"Thank you Principal Batchelder!" Lissa said gratefully. "You won't regret this." Lissa was just talking to the principal in his office, discussing prom.

"No, thank you Lissa." The principal said, chuckling. "The turnout at prom is going to be so high, and we just don't have enough volunteers. It's nice to see a student help out."

"I just feel like I need to redeem myself." Lissa said, feigning regret. "You know…from the shower incident?"

"Oh yes." Batchelder said understandingly. "You aren't the only one. Max completely gave up her prom experience. I'm glad you girls are trying to smooth things over with Angel and with your conscious."

"Exactly." Lissa said, smiling sweetly.

Lissa left the principal's office, mission accomplished. She rounded the corner, where Nudge and Iggy had been waiting. Iggy had his arm around his girlfriend, coolly leaning against the lockers like it was the most natural thing in the world. There was absolutely nothing conspicuous about this scene. Lissa knew better.

"So?" Nudge asked.

"Prom is really understaffed." Lissa said. "They were more than happy to have me volunteer. For manning the punch table, watching the food, counting the prom court votes…" Lissa grinned evily, and Nudge did too.

"Everything's going so smoothly." Nudge said, more to Iggy than Lissa. "I can barely wait for tomorrow."

_A/N: I can barely wait either. Of course, the next update probably won't be tomorrow. Social life calls me. And I'm updating my other fic as well. I've been switching off. So I estimate...Mon/Tuesday. O wait, no school on monday...well, we'll just have to see._

**_Calling you out readers! What should Angel's dress look like? I want to describe it, and all I got is that it's pink. Won't be too risque either. i looked on google images at pink prom dresses, but I wasn't sure. i cannot make decisions. help?_**


	11. They'll Only Laugh

_A/N: Prom awaits! Well no, but Prom does approach. Prom is next chapter. I'll tell you right now, this fic won't be 30 chapters long. I estimate around 15-18. Prepare for the end._

_Cookies for all teh reviewers. Keep on reviewing, I love the feedback._

Chapter 11

They'll Only Laugh

"How'd I look?" Fang asked Max shyly. Max was in Fang's dorm, getting him ready for prom. He had to pick up Angel in an hour, and he wasn't ready.

"You look…" Max said, walking up to him. "…dashing." She gave him a quick kiss, and then began to brush his tux with a lint roller.

Fang smiled a little, his spirits lifted by Max's presence. He was, in a sense, having second thoughts. Not that he didn't like Angel. He'd hung out with that girl all week, and she wasn't that bad. It was just the contact. The touching. Fang didn't dig the dancing either.

But Max wanted him to do this. And Fang wasn't the sort of guy to just drop his prom date an hour before.

Fang actually had a pretty good week. Even though he'd barely seen Iggy and Gaz. Fang didn't talk to them much anyway. They probably don't even notice the difference. Lissa and Nudge had been more withdrawn from Max as well. Max didn't seem perturbed by this at all.

Max was right. Iggy and his crowd were just bullies. Fang didn't want that. He only needed one person: Max. He'd choose Max over Iggy and Gaz any day.

Max stopped fussing over Fang's tux, and looked him over. Fang barely caught a bit of sorrow in her eyes. Sorrow that it couldn't be her dancing with Fang later tonight.

"Max." Fang breathed, before embracing her. He buried his face in her hair, aware of her sniffing. "There's next year Max…Prom isn't that important anyway. It's just some dancing, we can do that anytime."

Max looked up, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "How about now?" she asked. Wordlessly, Fang put some music on his boom box, and offered his hand.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until Fang arrived. Fifteen minutes until Angel went to prom. Prom. Angel was going to prom. She actually was. Angel thought that maybe she was in a coma and this was all a dream, but her dreams were never this good.

Angel was modeling her completed dress in her full body mirror. She really had outdone herself. It was light salmon pink, with two spaghetti straps that met in the back. The top was form-fitting, and the skirt was floor-length full-skirt that gathered up at Angel's waist.

Angel also did her own hair and make-up. She followed Max's tips to the letter. Her long blonde curls were swept up into a seemingly loose ponytail. Her curls spiraled down all the way past her shoulder blades. With her powers, Angel applied her make up with perfect dexterity, not smudging or messing up anything.

Standing in front of the mirror, Angel felt beautiful for the very first time. Her mother always told her she was ugly. Her mother also said that it was better to be ugly. Pretty girls succumbed to sin she said. Angel couldn't help but think how wrong her mother was. Angel loved feeling pretty. One night of being pretty can't condemn Angel to Hell.

Ten minutes. Angel could only stare at herself in the mirror for so long. She couldn't wait in her room much longer, so now she was pacing by her front door. Ten minutes, ten minutes, ten minutes, nine minutes….

"You shouldn't get excited." Angel's mother said. She was standing in the doorway of the prayer room, tea cup in hand. "He probably isn't coming."

"How can you think that?" Angel asked. "Fang is a nice, sweet boy, and he's my friend…"

Angel's mother laughed, and shook her head. She took another sip of tea, and then said "You don't have any friends."

Angel felt herself get angry…but she repressed it. Nothing would ruin tonight. Of course, her mother made the next nine minutes hell for her.

"They'll only laugh at you." Angel's mother said. Angel tried to ignore her.

"You dress is that of whores." Her mother said. Angel looked away, and stared into the mirror on the wall. In the reflection, she saw her mother come behind her. "Everyone knows that. I only want to help you Angelica. They only want to hurt you."

"Stop worrying Mama." Angel said, trying to stay calm. "Everything is going to be fine."

Suddenly Angel's mother whirled her around, and put a firm grip on her shoulders.

"You don't know that!" Her mother cried. "I thought everything would be fine too! I thought I met a really nice and sweet boy too! But I was wrong. What if you're wrong? Just don't go. Just stay here, with me. Forget about prom. Put all this behind us. We could leave. I could find a way to smuggle you away from the scientists. We could leave and never come back_…:"_

"MAMA CALM DOWN!" Angel cried.

Angel's mother flew back into the wall on the other side of the hallway. The curtains of her windows began to go wild, and Angel's dress blew behind her, as if some giant wind was coursing through the house.

"I can take care of myself Mama!" Angel cried.

Angel took a deep breath, and regained her composure. Her mother was released, and the house was quiet again. Angel's mother did the sign of the cross, and headed into the prayer room.

Angel checked the time. Two minutes, two minutes, two minutes, one minute, one minute, ten seconds, ten seconds…It was time. But Fang wasn't there.

Angel began to pace. She was unaware of the floating objects. _He's coming. Fang is coming. Fang will come. He won't just leave me here. He's my friend, he will get here. He will. He wi--._

There was a knock on Angel's door. The random objects all dropped suddenly, some dishes crashing to the floor. Angel ignored all of this, and eagerly opened the door. And Fang was there.

"Hey Angel. What was all that noise?" Fang asked, trying to see around Angel.

"It was absolutely nothing. Let's go!" Angel said.

Angel had no time to lose, and practically dragged her date back to the school. This was the beginning. From now on, everything would be better. She would have friends, and fun, and it all would start tonight.

_A/N: not sure if this will work. I'm putting URL"s for Angel's dress and hair. Might not work..._

_Hair: /images/editorial/2006brides/0506p426loosenup/00main/003sec01.jpg_

_Dress: (courtesy of Deliah's garnet) outerwear./p/28/images/tension-dress-for-bridesmaid-formal-prom-with-free-standard-shipping.jpg_

_Did my best to describe them, but I've never been that good at describing clothing or hair. Enjoy! and RSVP (Review sil' vous plait!)_


	12. Prom

_A/N: With the end of school I've barely updated. For this I AM SO SORRY. I've been busy._

_Please review. It keeps me going. And, once more, so sorry for the wait. PROM HAS ARRIVED!_

Chapter 12

Prom

Lights. Music. Dancing. Carrie was standing there, gazing at the wonder of it all. She was going to prom. No, she was at prom. She was there. She had the dress, the hair, the corsage. It really happened.

Fang was standing there too, equally amazed. _I'm really doing this. _He thought. Fang exhaled, and took Angel's hand. The two strode over to the punch table. Angel could sense Fang's reluctance to dance, and decided that a few glasses of punch beforehand wouldn't hurt.

People were staring at her. _Oh no. _Angel thought. _There must be a wrinkle in my dress or something._

Rather than trying to figure out what was wrong by herself, Angel read everyone's mind.

_Wow, I never thought Angel could look like that. _One girl thought.

_Angel's…hot. _A male voice said.

_Damn. _Another guy thought.

Angel was blushing furiously, but the flashing lights in the building hid that form everyone else. She wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from anyone. Angel suddenly became very aware of all the up-down looks she was getting from other guys. Being telepathic did not help either.

Angel fixed this by blocking out all of the thoughts in the room, except for Fang's. Awkward thoughts out of the way, Angel began to focus on something even more awkward: dancing.

For a few moments, she and Fang stood by the wall, waiting for the other to initiate a dance. Angel became assertive, something she never was, and dragged her date into the dancing crowd.

"Come on, we don't want spend the entire night by the wall!" Angel said to Fang.

* * *

Lissa was by the voting booth. She haggled with Martinez could get a few dances, which would probably be with Gaz, her date. Lissa adjusted her slinky bright blue dress, which contrasted nicely with her dark red hair.

After checking to see if anyone was looking, Lissa reached down the front of her dress. Her eye caught one guy staring at her. How awkward. Lissa was reaching down her dress, and this guy was watching. Lissa just smiled and winked at him. The guy smiled back, but then he stopped looking.

Lissa pulled her hand out—along with 30 ballots. All of them were for prom king and queen, and they all voted for the same people. Lissa put all of the ballots into the box inconspicuously, and acted like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Oof—watch it Ig, there isn't much room down here." Nudge said. They were hunkered down underneath the stage. There was space underneath, and the two bird kids crouched underneath.

Nudge was clutching a rope, which was fed through a whole in the ceiling. Iggy was right beside his girlfriend.

"Sorry babe." Iggy said to Nudge. "Gaz should be knocking out the guards outside. Lissa should be switching the ballots. All we have to do is wait."

"How long?" Nudge asked impatiently. "Sounds to me like prom is going to go on for ages."

"It'll be worth it." Iggy said. Nudge couldn't help but grin. Oh, it would be worth it.

* * *

Principal Jeb Batchelder and Coach Martinez went to the stage, all dressed up for the prom. Batchelder walked up to the microphone, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Students, you have all been voting for prom court all evening." He said. "We have finally counted up all of the ballots. We are ready to announce our Prom King and Queen!"

Max cheered with all of the other students. Of course, all of the others were crowded on the dance floor. Max was sort of behind the stage where the Principal and the Coach were standing.

The whole night, Max poured others punch while she watched her boyfriend dance with her new friend. The two obviously were having fun. Max was so proud of Fang. Stepping out of his comfort zone, actually dancing…in front of people.

Angel also looked so beautiful. Max couldn't believe Angel made that dress all by herself. Angel also took everything Max said about make-up and hair to heart. She was stunning. Max could see Lissa fuming by the voting booth. Lissa had chosen some slutty blue dress, which did turn a few heads…but Angel's dress broke necks.

Martinez walked off the stage and retrieved an envelope from Lissa. She briskly strode back up to the stage, and proudly handed the envelope to the principal. Batchelder opend the envelope, and studied it for a few moments. His head jerked back, surprised.

"Our Prom King and Queen are…Fang and…Angel?" Batchelder said, Angel's name sounding more like a question. Everyone cheered loudly, and Max saw Angel's jaw drop.

Angel seemed to be dazed when she walked up to the stage. Fang looked really uncomfortable now. The only people on the stage were Angel, Fang, and the principal, who was crowning the couple.

Angel was smiling so broadly when the tiara was placed on her head. She was handed a bouquet of flowers, and she stood there, practically glowing. Everyone else was cheering and clapping.

Max was distracted by the lights for a moment, and looked at them on the ceiling. There were at least four different colors, all spinning around.

But something caught Max's eye. There was something up there. Max squinted. Buckets. There were two buckets hanging form the ceiling. Max's eye was drawn to a rope. She followed the rope with her eyes, and saw it lead around to where she was standing. Max crouched down, and saw a silhouette of someone clutching a rope.

Max looked from the silhouette to the buckets several times, realizing what was going to happen.

"Get off the stage!" Max yelled. "Angel has to get off the stage…"

She was trying to fight through the crowd, but she was blocked by Martinez.

"I won't let you ruin Angel's moment." Martinez said sternly. "I thought you felt remorseful..:"

"You don't understand!" Max said desperately. "Someone is trying to ruin Angel's moment, but I'm just trying to…"

There was suddenly a loud splashing sound. Max and Martinez both looked at the stage and Max gasped in horror. Angel and Fang were red, completely covered in blood.

_A/N: Carrie fans, you know what's coming. People who are not familiar with Carrie, get ready. IN the next two chapters, people die. There is violence. I warn you now. _

_**A note: In Carrie, Tommy (Fang's counterpart) developes a thing for Carrie (Angel's counterpart.) This will not be so in this fic. Fax forever.** _


	13. Nightmare

_A/N: OK, I might've spoke too soon about eh violence...starts here, and continues to next chapter, I swear!_

_Most of the prom stuff I am making up, although I am influenced by the movies._

_This is an important chapter becuz it's about how Angel justifys herself for what she's doing. It's everything that's going through her head after the whole bucket incident._

_REVIEW! THE STORY IS NEAR THE END!_

Chapter 13

Nightmare

Prom was a dream. Angel was having so much fun, more fun than she had ever had. Nothing could've made that night go wrong.

And then Angel was voted Prom Queen. Prom Queen! Angel didn't even vote for herself for Prom Court, and she was Prom Queen. Angel felt like she floated up to the stage, towing Fang behind her. He wasn't as excited, but Angel was too absorbed in her own feelings to care.

The principal put a gorgeous tiara on her head, and gave her a huge bouquet of flowers. The entire school was cheering for her. Cheering.

_So this is what it's like. _Angel thought. _To be normal, to be accepted. _Angel wished she could see her mother now. Her mother would be so sorry that she tried to keep Angel from prom. Maybe her mother would realize that not everything ended in sin.

Angel stood there, clutching her bouquet and smiling broadly. Angel knew that she no longer would be an outsider. All of those years or torment and bullying were ending right now. Everything would go right for now on. Nothing could ever…

Suddenly, a cold wave washed over Angel. She stood stock still, frozen. Angel had this strange copper taste in her mouth. Nobody was cheering anymore. Angel looked down at her hands, and saw them completely red.

Shocked, Angel dropped her flowers. She shakily looked at her dress, now drenched in the red stuff. She felt her face, her hair, all soaked. Angel finally bothered to look at her date, who was had a deer-in-the-headlights sort of expression, also completely soaked. Fang seemed to finally realize he wasn't alone.

"Oh my God, Angel. Are you—" Fang was cut off by a snapping noise. A bucket fell from the ceiling. And struck Fang on the head. Fang crumpled to the floor. Angel heard Max shriek from somewhere in the audience, and she sprinted to the stage.

Than the most horrible thing of all happened. Someone began to laugh.

It was a sickening noise, really shrill and high pitched. Angel froze, and scanned the audience. A lower, raspier laughter joined in. Angel found both culprits.

Gaz and Lissa were falling over themselves, tears in their eyes, laughing. The blood in Angel's face drained. Prom wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

_They'll only laugh at you. _Her mother's voice echoed in Angel's head. No, Angel couldn't think like that. She had friends now; they would stand by her, stand up for her.

_You don't have any friends. _Angel's mother's voice echoed. Angel looked down to see Max fussing over Fang. Max was trying to stand an unconscious Fang up. _I'm right here._ Angel thought. _Aren't you worried about me? I thought we were friends…_

_You don't have any friends. Everyone knows that. _Angel heard this statement echo in her mind many times.

Angel's eyes blurred and she looked out at the audience. In her blurry vision, Lissa and Gaz seemed to multiply. The entire auditorium was full of laughing Lissas and Gazzes.

_Everyone laughs at you. Nobody really wants to be your friend._

Something short-circuited in Angel's mind. Maybe some nerve endings fried. The only thing that can be known for sure is that Angel snapped. She had to stop the laughing.

Angel zeroed in one the original laughing Lissa. _Shut up! _Angel thought angrily. _Just shut up! _Angel felt her power reach over to Lissa, and close off Lissa's wind pipe.

The shrill laughing became hoarse, and it became choking. Lissa's face became as red as her hair, and she slowly rose from the ground, held up in mid air. Her hands were around her neck, and Lissa was desperately gasping for air.

Lissa began to squirm, and some other people began to shriek. Angel blocked it all out, and concentrated. Concentrated on squeezing every last breath of air out of that horrible girl's body. Every. Last. Breath.

Lissa finally became still, and Angel dropped the body onto the floor. Some other girls screamed, and a lot of people began to rush towards the doors. Angel saw Max leave with Fang…but then also saw Nudge and Iggy heading for the door.

Angel knew right away that they were behind this. Of course, Lissa and Gaz were only sidekicks. Nudge and Iggy could not escape.

The doors and windows bolted themselves shut just after Nudge and Iggy made it out. More people screamed. Angel read some thoughts in the room. Nothing about her. A few minutes ago, Angel was the center of attention. Now, nobody cared at all.

Angel clenched her fists in anger. Everyone would pay. All those years or torment, bulling, being an outcast…they would all get what they deserved. _They deserve it. _Angel thought. _They all deserve this. They should've never mess with Angel White. _

_A/N: REVIEW! AHHH  
_

_OK, my toehr sotry, Neck Breaker...I will think up some ending...but, alas, writer's block as found me. So I will think up something, eventually, but I cannot guarantee that it's up to par with the rest of the fic. I wil not leave it hanging there. I'll thinkg up something, somehow._


End file.
